


The air is stairs, our eyes are bright.

by Blossomdriver, CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Or How To Handle Enemy Race Guardians
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The air is stairs, our eyes are bright.

The blistering Mercury heat meant nothing to the Ghost. For they were designed to take on much deadlier threats. 

Most of the time, Ghost never ventured this far - taking their chances with more habitable planets in the search for their guardians. Yet, a force pulled her here. That perhaps maybe she will find her guardian.

She had scanned half of the planet - there weren’t many bodies to find but the Ghost never gave up hope. Day after day scanning and searching for the force that brought her here in the first place.

And then.

Something.

The Ghost found a pile of destroyed Vex parts. They’d been here for so long that the copper plating has been scratched and eroded by the buffer of sand. 

There was something about the vex pile that interested the Ghost. The same sort of energy force that called her here in the first place. A single blue optic carefully studies the pile for a moment. Wondering if it truly was right.

But there is no mistaking the Travelers Light from a creature born from it.

The Ghost is cautious when she scans the pile. Light swarming around broken bits of metal.

And then.

Something raised from the pile, A hobgoblin sitting up quickly - too quickly for it startles the Ghost. The small frame jumped back in surprise. 

The Vex beeps as a red optic looks around frantically - obviously scared. Then their gaze falls onto the Ghost and the Hobgoblin tilts their head at the strange object.

A curious beep comes from the Vex as they extend a hand out to the Ghost. Slowly as not to startle it again.

_ “Ah, Hello?”  _ The Ghost says, floating carefully towards the vex. _ “This is bad, this is really bad.”  _ She says that part quietly.

The Hobgoblin tilts their head the other way.

_ “Do you understand me?” _ The Ghost asks, which in return gets an affirmative beep from the Vex. At least the Ghost believes it to be a response of understanding.

_ “Think you can try and stand?”  _ The Hobgoblin looks down at their legs. But they try to hoist themselves up onto their feet. Their legs wobble like a newborn deer and their arms are out on either side of them to keep their balance.

The Hobgoblin takes a shaky step and when they don't fall down. The optic lifts up again to look at the Ghost.

_ “Good!”  _ The Ghost says as she rotates her nodes excitedly. And another series of beeps coming from the Vex, also amused.

The Ghost moves to she is floating behind the Guardian. While she felt overjoyed that she had finally found hers after such a long time, there was the weird feeling that this shouldn’t be physically possible. 

Though this was her guardian and she is their Ghost. 

Maybe something good can work from this.

She hopes. 


End file.
